All You Need is Love
by Pricat
Summary: Gaara is feeling ill but not knowing why but Naruto and his siblings want to help him but a strange girl with a similar demon in her needs help to open up.


**All You Need is Love**

**A/N Yes an new Naruto fic and it's a Gaara one!**

**My best friend Inyunaruto365 knows how much Valentine's Day makes me sad so it made me think of Gaara since he's my favourite in Naruto and I relate to him but in this, he gets sick but Naruto and the others want to help him but another person with a tsix tailed Shakaku wants to help.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was midnight in Suna as everybody was asleep apart from one person but it was somebody who was once a figurehead of terror but had changed since then.

It was a man with short spiky red hair as his dark eyes looked up at the moon as the rays of moonlight shone over the village as he sighed as he was thinking about something or somebody as a flashback of what Naruto had told him about fighting for those you cared about gave you strength snd he smiled a little but sadness was in his dark eyes as he didn't sleep because the Shakaku would break loose and attack the village and Gaara couldn't let this happen but sighed as he knew that in a week, it would be Valentine's Day.

It made him feel lonely seeing others in the village getting cards and presents from those that loved them but nobody would tell him they cared about him but a tear fell from his eye as he remembered that his mother and uncle were gone but remembered his uncle had blamed him for killing his mother by being born but now he knew it wasn't his fault.

He then stayed there on the rooftop as normal.

He was always alone right now as Naruto was busy chasing his dream and nobody else seemed to care about him.

Tears were in his emerald green eyes as he was lost in thought as he went inside but as the sun rose, he wasn't himself.

For some reason his head felt like it was on fire which was odd as he'd never been ill before as he sat on the bed.

He was nervous but couldn't tell his siblings about this because they wouldn't understand as he was never ill and always strong as he made breakfast.

* * *

In Konoha as the first few rays of sunlight shone on the village, a pair of blue eyes opened.

They belonged to a Chunnin with spiky blonde hair that was hidden between his headband as he was training with Kakashi and Sakura but he was feeoling down but didn't know why but last night he'd had a dream involving Gaara as Naruto wondered why as they were preparing for a mission but he decided to go to Suna and needed ramen before going as he left them.

Even though he had shown the others in Konoha how strong he was, they still feared him for the Nine Tailed Fox that lay within him but he was still alone most of the time as he knew that Gaara was his only true friend because he knew what it felt like to be alone and having a demon inside him but he wondered why he'd had that dream as he remembered what had happened that time the Akatsuki had kidnapped Gaara and taken his demon from him leaving him for dead.

But Naruto had persuaded Granny Chiyo to bring Gaara back.

He decided to forget about that as he ate ramen but he had a bad feeling.

It was telling him something was wrong with Gaara.

* * *

In Suna, Kankurro was worried along with Temari about Gaara because they'd entered their brother's home and found him lying on the floor but were worried about him as something like this had never happened before and they were worried but they hadn't told their father as they knew he didn't care about Gaara anymore or that their little brother had changed since the Chunnin Exams as they had put Gaara in bed but Kankurro had left for Konoha to get help knowing that Naruto would help seeing he was Gaara's only friend but needed Sakura as she was a medical ninja and could find out what's wrong with Gaara.

He hoped that he wasn't too late to get his brother help.

* * *

Sakura was surprised seeing Kankurro in Konoha but understood as he told her what was going on.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked her.

"At the ramen shop." she answered as they found him there.

The spiky haired blonde wondered what was going on as Sakura explained to him that something was wrong with Gaara but Naruto's blue eyes filled with fear as he heard that.

"Let's go." he said as they left......


End file.
